Malam pertama
by rezakautsar10
Summary: Issei menikah dengan Akeno yang masih perawan sedangkan issei yang sudah jago, dan bagaimanakan kisah issei dan akeno dalam malam pertamanya, DLDR, Adegan


_ADEGAN ++_

 _17 kebawah close aja_

 _DLDR_

 _High school dxd bukan milik saya_

 _Uh…sialan pusing banget sih pala gw ._ dengan perlahan membuka mata issei, _"matahari sialan siapa sih yang bikin matahari silau banget, bakal gw bunuh tuh dia"_ ,perasaan jendela di kamar gw udag gw tutupin tuh lubahnya pake poster miyabi? Kok bisa ada cahaya matahari masuk? Kan kamar gw sinar matahari gak bisa masuk. Dan itu Issei mengamatai keadaan sekitar. Ada selambu pengantin, seharusnya kamar gw gak ada tuh terus poster miyabi juga gak ada kan didinding kamar gw pasangin poster miyabi, terus sinar matahari bisa masuk seharusnya sinar matahari gak bisa masuk dikamar . Setelah mengamati issei lebih terkejut lagi ketika dia mengetahui ada tangan seorang wanita yang melingkar di perutnyan _"TANGAN SIAPA INI?" ._ Hmmm bau ini, sepertinya gw kenal benar dengan bau tubuh ini, tapi milik siapa, bukannya ini bau tubuh akeno-chan? . _"AAHHHH kenapa akeno-chan tidur disampingku? Bisa dibunuh oleh kaa-san jika sampai kaa-san tau akeno tidur disini"_ ,Ketika berkecamuk di dalam pikirinannya issei terkejut ketika melihat baju pengantin di gantungan baju?. Ketika ingin melihat wajah wanita pemilik bau tubuh ini,isssei melihat baju pengantin di gantungan baju?. Bentar gw ingat ingat ingar dulu kejadian tadi malam

 **FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**

"Selamat Issei kau berhasil menikahinya." ucap sona sambil menjabat tangan issei

"makasih kaichou." balasku sambil menjabatnya juga

"issei kan sudah kubilang aku bukan kaichou lagi." bantah sona karena dipanggil kaichou

" ya kan sudah terbiasa menganggimu kaichou, jika aku memanggil namamu rasanya tidak enak." kataku sambil cengengesan

"terserah kau lah."

"kaichou disebelamu itu kapan akan mengajakmu duduk disini."ejeku

"Tanya saja sendiri ke dia." balas sona dengan ketus sambil bergantiaan menyalami pacarku eh sekarang sudah menjadi istriku

"ck..ck..ck ara..ara issei-kun jangan menggoda sona terus."tawa akeno disampingku

"hei kiba kapan kamu mau melamar sona."Tanyaku sambil menyambut salam tangan kiba

Kiba hanya membalasku dengan senyuman saja, Anjir Cuma disenyumin aja pertanyaan gw

"hei kiba mana yang lain"Tanyaku karena aku tidak melihay yang lain

"sudah tenang saja issei-kun mereka pasti dating, mungkin mereka terlambat karena terjebak macet."

"bentar lagi mereka akan sampai, aku kesana dulu."balas kiba sambil bergantian menyalami akeno

"oke lah."

Berapa menit kemudian

"ah selamat ya Issei-kun."ucah RRias sambil menyalami Issei

"aama sama buchou."jawab Issei

"asal kamu tahu Issei, tempatku masih terbuka loh jika kau bosen dengan Akeno." goda Rias sambil mendekatkan wajahnya sampai berjarak 2 cm dari wajah Issei

"ara ara, buchou, Issei adalah miliku sepenuhnya dan Issei-kun tidak akan bosan denganku karena tehniku lebih jago."jawab Akeno sambil menggenggam tangan issei dengan erat dan menjepitkannya ke payudara besarnya

"siapa bilang tehnikmu lebih jago dari tehniku Akeno." tak kalah rias menjawabnya

"tentu saja Issei-kun yang menjawabnya."jawab Akeno. Setelah menjawab nya muncul kilatan listrik di mata Akeno dan Rias yang menandakan perdebatan akan dimulai

"sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar lagi, lagipula Buchoukan sudah punya riser." jawab Issei sambil mencoba melerai Akeno dan Rias untuk mencegah berdebatnya mereka berdua

"baiklah." Jawab serempak Akeno dan Rias.

"Issei, mana Kiba dan Sona." Tanya Rias

"Itu disana." Jawab Issei

"Baiklah aku kesana dulu" balas Rias

SKIP TIME MALAM PERTAMA

POV Akeno, biar lebih mantab

"Buka ya bajunya, biar aku bisa melihat tubuh mulusmu," kata Issei sambil mencium pipiku dengan bibir terasa hangat.

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Walaupundengan malu-malu kutanggalkan gaun dan underwearku, sehingga tinggal CD dan BH saja yang masih melekat di tubuhku.

"Hmmm...ternyata tubuhmu mulus banget Akeno-chan," kata Issei sambil mengelus perutku.

"Mulus tapi gendut..." kataku.

"Ah...gak gendut...tapi bahenol..." Issei melepaskan kancing BHku yang bernomor 40.

"Wow...ini baru toge..." kata Issei setelah menanggalkan behaku. Lalu meremas buah dadaku yang besar ini dengan lembut.

"Kok kamu sendiri masih pakaian lengkap gitu? Buka juga dong biar adil," kataku sambil melepaskan kancing baju kausnya, kemudian ia sendiri yang menanggalkannya. Disusul dengan pelepasan celana denimnya yang berwarna biru gelap.

Issei malah bertindak lebih cepat. Ia menanggalkan segala yang melekat di tubuhnya. Sehingga ia duluan telanjang bulat. Yang membuatku berdebar-debar adalah ketika melihat pe**snya yang tampak sudah keras, mengacung dengan gagahnya.

Ketika Issei naik ke atas tempat tidur, aku tak kuat lagi menahan hasrat, ingin memegang pe**snya yang tampak sudah tegang itu.

"Ih besar banger punya mu issei-kun, lebih besar yang ada di film, emang itu muat dipunyaku?" tanyaku sambil kagum lehat pe**s besar Issei

"Ya cukup lah akeno-kun...makanya buka dong celana dalamnya biar leluasa..." sahut Issei sambil menurunkan celana dalamku dengan hati-hati. Sedikit demi sedikit kemaluanku mulai terbuka...lalu terbuka sepenuhnya setelah celana dalamku dilemparkan ke dekat bantal oleh Issei.

"Santai aja, Mbak...kita lakukan secara smooth and clear...

"Terserah...pokoknya asal jangan hamil aja. Kamu tentu lebih pengalaman dalam soal itu."

Issei rebah di sampingku, saling berhadapan dan mulai asyik mempermainkan payudaraku. Mula-mula cuma diremasnya dengan lembut. Lama kelamaan ia mulai mengulum pentilnya, terasa disedot-sedot seperti anak kecil menyusu pada ibunya. Tapi ujung lidahnya terasa bergerak-gerak, menyapu-nyapu pentil payudaraku yang sangat montok ini. Aku jadi geli-geli enak dibuatnya.

Dan jarinya merayap ke bawah, ke arah vaginaku lagi. Mungkin melanjutkan yang terhenti di dekat air terjun tadi. Tapi...oh...elusannya di bibir kemaluanku...lalu elusan di clitorisku ini...benar2 membuatku mengejang-ngejang dalam nikmat yang luar biasa. Baru dimainkan dengan jemari saja sudah begini enaknya, apalagi kalau pe**snya sudah dimasukkan...oooh...aku tak sabar lagi untuk merasakannya. Tapi aku harus menahan diri agar acaranya tidak kacau, karena aku belum mengerti apa-apa.

Tak lama kemudian ia minta agar aku menelentang. Pikirku sudah mau memasukkan pe**snya ke dalam vaginaku. Tapi ternyata tidak. Ia malah menciumi pusar perutku. Lalu menurun ke arah kemaluanku. Setelah cukup lama sampai membuatku O untuk pertama kali. Kemudian Issei naik dan menelungkup di atas dadaku sambil mengarahkan moncong pe**snya ke mulut vaginaku. "Sengaja kubikin becek dulu, supaya tidak sakit waktu penetrasi,"

Lalu terasa desakan pe**s Robby...kuat sekali...aaah...mulai membenam sedikit. Aku makin merenggangkan pahaku supaya Issei tidak kesulitan membenamkan batang kemaluannya.

"Sakit?" tanyanya ketika melihatku sepertia kesakiatan

"Sakit sedikit..." sahutku.

"Tahan ya sakitnya...hanya pertama kali ini saja terasa agak sakit, nantinya sih gak sakit lagi."

"Iya...aku kuat nahan sakit kok...tuntaskan aja sayang," sahutku sambil mencumi hidung dan mata Issei .

Lalu desir-desir nikmat itu makin lama makin nyata ketika pe**s Issei mulai menggelusur-gelusur di dalam liang vaginaku. Oh, pantaslah orang bilang bersenggama ini laksana berada di surga dunia. Aku mulai merasakannya kini, ketika Issei mulai menggerakkan pe**snya secara teratur...masuk semakin dalam, ditariklagi, didorong lagi...oooh...ini luar biasa nikmatnya...sehingga rintihan-rintihan nikmatku berlontaran begitu saja : "Issei...oooh...Issei...enak sekali Isseiiiii...oooh...Issei...iya Issei...enak

Issei mendekap leherku sambil berbisik, "Memekmu juga enak banget."

Tanganku meremas-remas rambut Issei sampai kusut masai, karena menahan geli-geli enaknya enjotan pe**s Issei yang berada di dalam jepitan liang kemaluanku.

Issei pun mulai ganas melumat bibirku sambil meremas-remas buah dadaku dengan agak keras, sementara pe**snya tetap mengenjot liang kemaluanku. Oh, ini nikmat sekali. Sehingga aku sering terpejam-pejam dibuatnya. Batinku seolah melayang-layang di langit ketujuh. Luar biasa indah dan nikmatnya.

Saat itu aku belum tahu apa yang sedang terjadi ketika tiba-tiba saa sekuur tubuhku mengejang di puncak kenikmatanku, kemudian bagian dalam vaginaku terasa berkedut-kedut, lalu seperti ada yang mengalir di dalamnya. Sekarang aku tahu bahwa saat itu aku sedang mengalami puncak orgasme. Puncak dari segala kenikmatan dalam bersenggama.

Entah berapa kali aku mengalami hal itu. Yang jelas keringat Issei mulai berjatuhan di tubuhku. Terasa makin lama makin hangat. Tapi aku tak peduli lagi dengan semuanya itu, kecuali satu hal..bahwa enjotan batang kemaluan Issei luar biasa enaknya. Membuatku terkadang memejamkan mata dengan mulut ternganga, terkadang melotot dan menahan napas dalam syur.

Sampai pada suatu saat Issei melajukan pe**snya dengan lebih kencang dan keras. Dan beberapa saat kemudan aku merasakan Kenikmatan yang sangan nikmat lebih nikmat daripada yang tadi dan lebih mengejutkannya aku juga merasakan cairan sperma issei mengalir di perutku

"AKENOOOOO aku sampai" Teriak Issei sambil membenamkan pe**snya dalam dalam ke perutku

"ISSEIIIIII AKUUUU JUGAAAA OOOO" teriaksu sambil memeluk Issei

 **FLASBACK OFF**

POV Issei

Ah untung saja Akeno yang disampingku, jika sampai orang lain aku bisa celaka nih. Tapi aku masih tidak percaya jiika akeno masih perawan.

Issei mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping dan melihat akena sudah membuka matanya

"Terima kasih Akeno sayang untuk tadi malam yang sangat menyenangkan "sambil mencium kening Akeno.

"Seharusnya aku yang harus berterima kasih kepadamu karena telah memberikan pengalaman pertamaku yang menyenangkan." ucap Akeno sambil memeluk Issei dan menariknya kebawah

 **TBC**

 **REZA OUT no JUTSU**


End file.
